


Gloryhole in Bookstore

by Smeltingriver



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【AC无差/好兆头，NC-17，GV梗，短篇】
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

亚茨拉斐尔已经和克劳利深交了六千年之久。

这种毫无保留的亲密关系在天启事件之后突然迎来了一次奇怪但是飞速的发展。

亚茨拉斐尔称之为变质，但是显然克劳利不这么认为。恶魔觉得这种发展“早就他妈该发生了”，他和天使在沙发上大汗淋漓地做爱时，如是说道。

Anyway，亚茨拉斐尔已经和这条老蛇迷迷糊糊地厮混了很长很长一段时间了。这个来自地狱的家伙不知羞耻地想要和天使在各种地方来几发，天使起初是难为情的，甚至在巨大的羞耻感中哭得一塌糊涂。但是现在嘛……

被快感征服的天使已经爱上了灵肉交合的快乐，作为父创造的拥有诚实美德的生物，亚茨拉斐尔很坦诚地赴一次次恶魔的约，有时甚至直接把克劳利召唤到他的书店。

克劳利在书店里总是格外兴奋，不知道为什么。  
天使迷惑地想着，然而现在更让他好奇和兴奋的是克劳利说的今天要和他在书店玩的游戏。

书店里有许多错落的书架，再穿过一道门往后是天使休息的地方。

Well，天使确实不需要睡眠，但是他总得有个招待克劳利的地方嘛。人类的礼节，亚茨拉斐尔做得再完美不过了。

克劳利已经在邀请天使进入休息室了，浓烈的爱意像某种强势的香水味一样在书店铺开。天使最喜欢爱了，克劳利的爱闻起来总是和别人的不一样。天堂里的爱永远都只会是乳香和没药的味道，开始挺好闻的，但是……天呐！六千年啊！他又不是那位单曲循环《音乐之声》的天使！

越往里走，克劳利散发的爱意就越浓烈而香甜，亚茨拉斐尔走到休息室门前，敲了敲雕花红漆的木门。

“笃笃笃……”

天使礼貌的访问并没有得到回答。

“克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔呼唤着，推开了门，“我来啦。”

奇怪的是，门后的休息室里空无一人。

但是克劳利肯定在附近。

天使非常肯定，他现在几乎被泡在老蛇的爱里了。说来也奇怪，环绕地狱火与硫磺的蛇形恶魔心里的爱总是柔软香甜的（亚茨拉斐尔知道克劳利听到一定会翻一个大大的白眼，因为他觉得“爱”这个字是脏话），洁白辉煌的天堂里却总是能闻到被香料覆盖的隐约臭味，就像是糟糕的厨师意图用腐坏的食材愚弄客人一样。

休息室里的摆设应该没有被克劳利动过……等等！

敏锐的天使觉察到克劳利的踪迹了，他走向休息室的一角，克劳利的气息越来越近了。直到亚茨拉斐尔想打开面前拦住他的门，那是一扇盥洗间的门，天使可以强烈地感受到，他和克劳利只有一门之隔。

“别开门，angel。”

克劳利沙哑的声音从门后传出。

盥洗室木制的古董雕花门很厚重，却挡不住一个恶魔诱惑的低语。

“克劳利？”

“现在，angel，有没有看到门上的那个洞？”

亚茨拉斐尔低头，才看到他面前的这扇门不知道什么时候被开了一个浑圆的洞，切口处还能看见毛糙的木茬①。

模模糊糊地，亚茨拉斐尔好像闻到一丝淫靡的味道。

“看到了吧？”克劳利说，“然后掏出你的家伙，从洞里伸过来。”

恶魔的话听起来好像有点含糊不清，还伴随着一阵可疑的水声。

“什么？！”亚茨拉斐尔像一只受惊的小绵羊，甚至有点磕磕巴巴，“你你你说……”

“hey，angel，play with me②.”

亚茨拉斐尔想起克劳利说的游戏，这头老蛇的花样多着呢。

嗯……每一次天使都玩得很爽。

亚茨拉斐尔还是忍不住脸红，他顶着滚烫的脸颊，伸手解开今天早上自己亲手系好的皮带，解开西裤烦人的扣子，从棉质的格纹内裤里掏出他的阴茎。天使很兴奋，他的性器已经开始充血。

天使淡色的阴茎先是在自己柔软的右手手掌中被撸动了几下，然后勃起得更充分，经过门上的洞被送到克劳利的面前。

门里的克劳利半跪在地上，他的脸正对着门上的洞。

“然后掏出你的家伙，从洞里伸过来。”克劳利说，等待着对面的天使送来他的性器。恶魔开始想象亚茨拉斐尔奶油色的阴茎，他伸出左手，用嘴含住中指和无名指，舔湿它们，并且在湿淋淋的口腔搅弄出响亮的水声。曾经的蛇信还不甘寂寞地想绕住恶魔的手指，终究只能在主人热烈又饥渴的吮吸中沾满多情的唾液

克劳利等到了一支可口的“雪糕”。

“雪糕”是直接伸到克劳利的面前的，甚至粗鲁地抵在他的鼻头。六千年来天使不变的温柔香气似乎在这条肉茎上也能闻到，阴茎头早就把自己哭得湿淋淋的，透明的前列腺液给性器镀上一层水膜，看起来真是可口。

前列腺……克劳利不禁想起埋在天使体内的那个快感开关，Damn it，简直是上帝造人时留下的性爱炸弹，唔，亚茨拉斐尔用他的阴茎猛顶恶魔的前列腺时克劳利也爽得眼前一片空白，像什么神圣手雷在脸上炸开。

亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎白白净净，大约有三分之二暴露在克劳利的面前，阴茎头圆润而硬挺，完全撑开包皮，呈露出美丽的肉粉色。冠状沟处的皮肤颜色更深，一点草莓色，下面的血管里流动着忙碌的血液，快速把海绵体勃起。克劳利把脸颊贴近那肉茎，温热的呼吸气流打在亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎上。他薄薄的唇瓣顶住那肉茎上湿润的小孔，又用挑逗的舌尖顶弄它，亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎简直溃不成军，马上流出许多“战败”的泪水。克劳利几乎是在亲吻天使的阴茎，然后他咕哝了一句，张大自己的嘴，含住了亚茨拉斐尔的性器。

“你会很快乐的，天使。”

克劳利暗淡的唇瓣热情地嘬住亚茨拉斐尔的肉根，第一口就豪放地含住了大半茎身。亚茨拉斐尔阴茎的尺寸不算惊人，但也十分可观，至少能把克劳利的屁股喂得饱饱的。被克劳利的舌根托住的肉头在下一次吞吐中进入了恶魔的喉咙，放浪的恶魔口活好着呢，大胆地给天使做起深喉。

“啊……哦……克劳利……呀……嗯……”

门板对面软绵绵的叫春就没停过。

“唔……克劳利……克劳利……好棒啊……嗯……”

天使已然爽得渐入佳境，嘴里的音节只剩下恶魔的名字和一些无实义的声调。

很好，克劳利一边把天使的阴茎吸得“滋滋”作响，一边想着。克劳利不喜欢在性爱里听到亚茨拉斐尔赞美上帝，他妈的，凭什么出力的是自己，天使高潮的时候嘴里喊的却不是自己的名字？所以长久以来，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔在床上打了无数次架，最终达成共识——做爱的时候不要提别人的名字！

克劳利热情地为亚茨拉斐尔服务，想象着冰冷的门板对面有一个欲火焚身的天使，把自己奶油色的身体贴在门上，冒着热气，爽得双腿直打颤。他会把潮红的脸颊靠在门上，嘴里都是喘息，呼出的水蒸气在门上凝成薄雾，又会被自己玩弄胸部的手不小心抹掉。

对，亚茨拉斐尔的胸部非常敏感，自成奶尖被克劳利吸成树莓色后，亚茨拉斐尔有时爽得忍不住就会公然在恶魔面前玩弄亵渎自己的乳房，像蹂躏某种会带来快感的牛奶布丁一样。

克劳利闭上眼睛想象着，而对面也传来哭叫求饶声。  
“唔……克劳利我不行了……我快射了……屁股已经全湿了……呜呜呜……”

【注释：①一般GV里都会对gloryhole进行处理，防止受伤，比如用胶带贴住边缘等，看过一定知道。此处为情节需求，可能略有OOC  
②延续上文直译为“玩游戏”有点奇怪，此处取一个常见的双关意】

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

克劳利这才放过亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，把它从嘴里拔出来。阴茎头陷落在克劳利喉头的软肉多时，尿道孔敏感地张合着，恶魔的唾液还糊在上面，猛烈抽插带来的大气泡暴露在空气中很快就破裂了，多余的唾液“嘀嗒”落下。克劳利知道，只要现在他给这支可口的肉棒补上一个卖力的吮吸，门对面的天使就会哭叫着射出来，把他圣洁的白浆打到恶魔滚烫的口腔壁上，然后在相当长的一段时间里腿软得什么也干不了，只知道瞪着无辜的眼睛大口大口地呼吸，随克劳利怎么亲吻舔弄都不会害羞地避开，甚至无力阻止老蛇在他的脖颈处留下显眼的紫红印记。

“把屁股转过来，亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利说，“让我检查一下你淫荡的屁股。”

亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎还停留在门洞里，显然，它的主人没有听话地行动起来。

“Angel，违背命令可不是天使的美德。”

门对面的亚茨拉斐尔还沉浸在高潮来临前却被刻意中止的复杂感觉中，就差一点，他就可以获得快乐，但是现在，现在他的性器只能传来一阵阵隔靴搔痒般渐退的快感落潮。

“呀……”，亚茨拉斐尔发出缠绵难耐的呻吟，在克劳利的催促之中转过身去，迅速地脱下已经被沾湿些许的内裤——要是现在不脱，待会儿可就不是只被弄脏这些了，要知道，只要克劳利打个响指，亚茨拉斐尔这具躯体的屁股就会湿得好像泰晤士河在特丁顿涨大潮①一样，这条心爱的格纹内裤能挡住什么呢？只会湿透了，让克劳利以爱的名义带回家，满足他变态的收集欲。

亚茨拉斐尔把雪白的屁股贴向那个通往欲望的门洞，向对面的恶魔展示天使下体隐秘又湿润的肉穴。

克劳利可真坏，天使在心里嘟囔着，把这个洞的高度开得如此尴尬，让他站也不能站，跪也不能跪，只好羞耻地撅着屁股，像一头发情的小母牛。OK，虽然天使自觉已经可以坦然地面对性交，但是有时候克劳利的花样百出简直像是巨大的攻城锤一样要砸碎他心里那一堵名为礼仪与羞耻的矮墙（其实亚茨拉斐尔也不喜欢这些框框条条的束缚，但是谁让加百利非要建设“文明天堂”呢？据加百列说，这样可以“让地底下的肮脏家伙在对天堂的仰望中痛苦地生活”，拜托，这样逼迫我们遵守礼仪根本就是折磨天使，只会是我们更痛苦好吗！！！而且更过分的是，上次天堂开例会的时候加百利居然嘲笑自己把马甲的纽扣撑开了，这样有碍天堂轻盈空灵的形象，让他在一票同僚面前抬不起头来，可恶！Bad angel！！！！）。

亚茨拉斐尔半曲着腿，他这具肉体可谈不上强壮。亚茨拉斐尔几乎是马上就靠在门板上借力，这样他就能空出双手，好好对付胯下躁动的肉棒。

天使不知道的是，他把屁股靠在门板上借力，却忘记了自己雪白的屁股臀浪惊人，柔软的肉堆争先恐后地冲向门上的洞，无奈尺寸有限，大部分的臀肉挤不过来，只好簇拥着洞里的同伴，形成一道漂亮的肉缝。

克劳利终于等到了“正餐”，不是只有“雪糕”这样的开胃甜点，还有让他垂涎三尺的“奶油大蛋糕”。

恶魔伸出双手，右手按在亚茨拉斐尔的臀瓣上，托起些许，让紧紧闭合的肉缝露出一点空隙，好让恶魔趁虚而入。克劳利的左手交叠中指与无名指，借着那点孔隙插入天使水光淋漓的屁股。亚茨拉斐尔的肉穴乍受刺激，下意识地收缩闭合，连同那些幼嫩的褶皱一起被埋没在臀肉之间——那些狡猾又淫荡的东西，克劳利的右手不过拨开它们片刻，他不得不重复打开肉缝的动作。

克劳利也不急，他和亚茨拉斐尔的身体相当熟悉，他只是不紧不慢地用手指在肉穴口打着转，轻按紧张的穴肉，那玩意儿叫什么来着？人类的……肛门括约肌？克劳利记不清之前天使和他一本正经介绍的东西了，撒旦啊，亚茨拉斐尔有时候恨不得给做爱这件事也写个读书笔记！那算什么？做后感还是操后感？克劳利宁愿管那圈软肉叫“销魂火山口”，毕竟又紧又热，爽得不得了。  
恶魔的双手几乎不给亚茨拉斐尔漂亮的屁股合拢的机会，那个粉红色的肉穴，开始小幅度开合着，越向穴内，肉色就越鲜艳，透明的润滑液缓慢地从洞口流出，不甚粘腻，甚至还带着玫瑰的香气。

克劳利改变自己的姿势，为了更方便地探索亚茨拉斐尔的热情肉穴，恶魔双膝着地，像是虔诚的跪拜，向天使湿润粉嫩的后穴朝圣。

Damn it！难怪亚茨拉斐尔今天这么快就不行了，原来是这个淫荡又贴心的天使在来赴约之前早早准备好了，往自己的肉穴里提前挤了润滑剂。那种散发玫瑰香气的润滑剂亚茨拉斐尔一直不太喜欢用，因为它一般情况下呈半固体状，需要提前塞入使用者体内，人类一般在清理后穴之后使用，但是天使和恶魔并不需要这么做，他们的进食活动只不过是一种体验行为，不存在消化的过程。而且亚茨拉斐尔嫌弃它不是水基润滑剂，夹在屁股里太难受，所以很少用（恶魔其实也很少用，因为他喜欢天使提枪就干，他甚至不喜欢太多润滑）。

但是，但是，但是，种种的劣势并不能掩盖它的优点。  
那玩意儿放一颗可以持续很久，中途不用急不可耐地找润滑剂补充，毕竟一般市售规格地润滑剂他俩一次用半瓶（操得快了水基的流得太快，克劳利撇撇嘴）。其次，在诸多添加没有诚意的工业香精的润滑剂里，它的玫瑰香气算是挺让亚茨拉斐尔满意的，上一次天使因为讨厌劣质柠檬味而拒绝做爱，搞得克劳利情急之下也懒得用魔力，顺手就用了天使的婴儿油（结果被拒绝说话三天，因为天使坚决地反对了克劳利从屁股变出婴儿油的想法，也心疼自己以后再也无法正视婴儿油了）。

Anyway，别想这么多，天使的肉穴已经在克劳利的攻势下欢欣地打开了，现在不干还等什么？

克劳利的手指插进天使湿润的后穴，修长的指节搅动着紧紧吮住他的软肉，恶魔熟门熟路的在手指长度附近摸索，很快就摸到了天使的腺体。健康的前列腺富有弹性，在适当强度的刺激下能引起条件反射式的前列腺排液，同时伴随强烈的性快感。

“啊！……”

天使的方向传来高亢的惊叫。

淡黄色的带有玫瑰香气的透明液体完全润湿了肉穴，克劳利面对天使饥渴的屁股，在左边臀部留下一个深情的吻，发出响亮的声音，天使的身躯抖了抖，涌起一阵臀浪。

“别……别玩儿了……克劳利……快点……嗯啊……快点插进来……”

克劳利甚至不用打一个响指，只要亲一亲亚茨拉斐尔的屁股，亚茨拉斐尔的肉穴就马上发起了大水。

“马上。”

这个时候的克劳利不像是桀骜不驯的恶魔，而像一个忠诚的骑士，火速响应了主人的命令，提着长枪冲锋陷阵。

克劳利从地上站起来，他的裤子早就脱得干干净净了。他用手快速地撸动着自己胯下的肉茎，可能是由于作为蛇的时候他有两根外生殖器，所以也许是某种奇妙的补偿，人形的克劳利拥有一根天赋异禀的阴茎。

恶魔一只手扶着早就勃起了的阴茎，另一只手掰开一点肉缝，试探性地把龟头顶到里面。

“啊！……”

天使又开始发出诱人的叫声，可以预见的是，在接下来的时间里他的嘴不会闲着。

害羞的穴肉遇见威猛的肉头，“咕唧”一声，流出许多淫液，打湿了阴茎头。克劳利把肉棒抽出来，用手从上往下撸了几趟，把龟头处多余的液体往下抹抹，又插了回去。

这次克劳利可不客气，完全勃起的阴茎顶开了柔软的穴口，只是适应性地出入了几下就开始大开大合地操干起来。克劳利的肉棒直直地插进去，几乎是全根没入，饱满的阴囊随髋部撞向了亚茨拉斐尔的白屁股。

“啪—啪—啪——”

间杂着一些水声，克劳利的肉棒放肆地在肉穴里抽插，略有弧度的阴茎倚仗着硕大坚硬的龟头，不断在软肉中来回，一次又一次地被穴肉依依不舍地含住，一次又一次地挤开嫩肉，用性器碾过亚茨拉斐尔的前列腺，往更深处操。

“啊……克劳利……好棒啊……好舒服……嗯……”

恶魔粗大火热的肉棒进出亚茨拉斐尔的肠道，直肠在被填满和回复空虚之间快速切换，形成一种奇妙的快感，连同前列腺处丰富神经传来的性爱信号，化作一股热浪春潮，从被操的臀部向身体两侧蔓延，让他腿也被操软了。大量的血液涌上头部，亚茨拉斐尔的头颈通红，热得不得了，香汗淋漓，那奇妙的热潮甚至带来一阵颤栗，让他后背的立毛肌共同收缩了一波。

“克劳利……我不行了……我要射了……啊……再快点再快点……啊……”

克劳利越发卖力，他加速抽插天使的肉穴，听着天使愉悦的春叫。他相信，门对面的天使这个时候一定紧紧闭着眼睛，手上玩弄着性器却无法达到高潮，只等克劳利用一波一波来自后穴的快感淹没他，操晕他。

“啊……我真的……啊……克劳利……”

天使幸福地展开眉头，他射了，精液白而粘稠，几股依次射出，射得满地毯都沾上了。

“I love you，Crowley……”

“……”

“我也爱你，亚茨拉斐尔。不过你爽了我还没射呢。”克劳利叹一口气，故意动了动还插在天使后穴里的肉棒，惹来天使双腿的一阵颤抖。

“公平是美德，angel。”

THE END

【注释：①在伦敦西郊的特丁顿，泰晤士河开始间歇性地受到潮汐的影响，在高潮位时持续约3个小时。从淡水到河口湾区域的过渡地带离伦敦市中心不远，在巴特西（Battersea）附近。伦敦都会区中心的伦敦桥处的水位，大潮时为7米，小潮时为5.5米。（援引自百度百科）】

PS：终于写完了，感觉完篇得可能有点仓促了，我写肉的废话实在太多了……简直是我搞黄色一直改不掉的毛病……激情发文，若有不妥敬请谅解，谢谢各位看到这里的朋友。


End file.
